Enamorarse duele
by Euran Enzan
Summary: Tres familias, tres maneras de ver las relaciones personales (AU, Gender Bening, Alternate Age)


**Well, Ciao Tutti!**

**Bueno soy nuevo... casi como un remake de escritor... seee, se supone que al unirme a esta pagina no lo hice solo sino con mi niisan y compartiamos cuenta por una fuerte e incurable razón, ahora tengo que escribir solo y era él el que sabía de redacción, miedo.**

**Bueno este fic es una recopilación de ideas de niisan, por lo tanto solo estoy creando la historia y adaptando las ideas pre escritas. Paciencia, no soy tan malo en redacción o eso espero yo.**

**Este fic es un AU del Magi Universe, por lo tanto lo único original es la trama (he revisado algunos en inglés y no he leído nada parecido). Ahora me preparo para perder lectores:** _Este fic contiene Gender Bening de algunos personajes, Revoltijo de Uniones sanguineas, Manipulación de Edad (Aladdin tiene 5, por ejemplo) y Lemon (disculpenme de antemano, pero soy inexperto en el tema de sexo y todo lo que escriba será por haber leído fics de esa tematica, alguno que otro manga y peliculas eroticas) _

**Esas son las advertencias más fuertes, por último de esta introducción: Al final de cada capitulo contestaré reviews y eso, pido de antemano que no sean tan duros con este menso, y si por ahí alguien me quiere ayudar a ver la coherencia de mis fics antes de publicarlos, lo agradecería mucho.**

**HAJIMASHO (Comencemos)**

**555555dddddd55555ddddd555d55d5d5d55d55d5d**

**Prólogo**

Una adolescente de blancos cabellos cortos, piel pecosa, de gendes ojos grises y boca pequeña veía con sus juveniles y dulces facciones asustadas el resultado de su analisis sanguineo. Solo una frase la mantenía en shock: _Paciente dió positivo a embarazo_. Toma aire, da media vuelta y se dirije a su habitación, al llegar en el sencillo cuarto toma el celular de la cama y marca el primer contacto de su historial de llamadas.

_**- Bueno,**_** Jaffy** - contesta una voz masculina, gruesa y agradable - **_¿Sucede algo,_**** lindura?** - La menor sonríe al escuchar el apodo cariñoso, que si bien no era solo suyo la hacía sentir especial

- _**Sin-sama, le tengo una gran noticia, pero no sé como la tome**_** -** dice la menor con voz nerviosa, pero antes de que el chico responda escucha

-**_ Amables pasajeros del vuelo 253, con destino a New York, favor de apagar sus aparatos móviles partiremos en tres minutos -_**

**_- Ignora eso y cuentame, Jaffy_**- la chica ve la hoja y después asomandose de la ventana de su angosto cuarto le pregunta

_**- ¿Saldrá de viaje, Sin-sama?**_- el silencio y después un suspiro

_**- Me llevan para casarme con la hija del dueño de DOlce DOnna -**_la menor siente sus ojos arder

-**_ ¿Cuando regresa? Digo, ¿regresará?_**- la chica toca su aún imperceptible vientre

**_- Ni idea, _****lindura **- un silencio - **_¿qué querías decirme? ¿necesitas algo?_** - le pregunta con un tinte de preocupación

-_** ¿Nuestra relación... sería mejor ro... ta, ¿no? por el bien de su futuro matrimonio**_- le dice con voz con voz queda

_**- Si, eso sería lo mejor... además no puedo decirte que volveré, ni yo lo sé**__ -_ la menor asiente sintiendo caer las lágrimas de sus mejillas

**_- Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo,_**** Sinbad**- le dice sin intentar ocultar su llanto - **_Te amo demasiado -_** el chico dice preocupado

**_- Yo también te amo, pero no puedo desobedecer a mis padres... ni darle la espalda al trabajo del abuelo Salo -_**

- _**Cuídate mucho, yo siempre estaré aquí para tí**_- la menor escucha

_**- Favor de apagar sus aparatos electronicos, estamos por despegar-**_el bufido del mayor

- _**Tengo que colgar, si necesitas cualquier cosa enviame un mail y yo te ayudo...**__ -_ en ese momento escucha una voz masculina, aún más atractiva que la de Sin

_**- hijo, cuelga -**_la chica sonríe

_**- Cuídate mucho, Jafarine, te amo-**_la chica suspira y dice

_**- Estoy embarazada-**_y cuelga - y se pone a llorar fuertemente

_**Fin Prólogo**_

_**58dddddddddddddddddddddddd5**_

**Chachachachan... el prologo... ¿saben? lo que escribí aquí es sin duda mucho más lagro que lo que tenía de borrador y mucho más emotivo para mí, estaba escuchando una canción triste y esto es triste así que mi madre me pregunto al verme "¿Ahora porqué lloras, chillonsito?" y bueno :P**

**Tecnicamente la historia girará en tres relaciones de padres e hijos. Daré un adelanto del primer capitulo, solo por ser el primero:**

_**Adelanto::::::: :D**_

_**Kinder Helliopath, un kinder para familias de clase media-baja con una docena de profesores para el cuidado de los niños.**_

_**-¿porqué Aladdin y Kouha solo tienen a su mami?- la pregunta de una inicente niña**_

_**- Porque hay hombres tan cobardes que ... bueno, olvidenlos, para eso estoy yo**_

_**/**_

_**-Papi se fue, mami tabaja mucho po mi- **_

_**/**_

_**-No me importa quedarme hasta tarde por cuidarte, angelito-**_

_**/**_

_**- Eres una pesima madre, hermana**_

_**-Fin de adelanto**_

**Bueno eso es todo amigos... pensé en ese conejo, B... Bonny **

**Hasta el próximo martes, cuidense mucho**


End file.
